


And I Can't Hope for Heaven, If This Be A Sin

by liketogetlost



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketogetlost/pseuds/liketogetlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has morning breath but it's not that bad and really, when did he ever think he'd actually get to taste her morning breath anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can't Hope for Heaven, If This Be A Sin

She wakes up early for a change. He's been sleeping soundly but the minute her feet touch the floor it's like a rocket just took off and he wakes with a start. He watches her back as she bends down, skin bare and pale from the morning light filtering in through the window. She grabs the first thing she finds and pulls it over her head. He knows he should be serious right now, but he finds it hard when she just looks so bloody adorable in the “Trust Me, I'm A Doctor” tee she got for him.

Then he realizes she hasn't spoken and she's looking for her keys. The last thing he wants right now is for her to leave, especially looking like she does. Hair messed, wide eyed, her lips still bee-stung and that damn shirt clinging to her chest. She looks too fucking sexy to leave him now.

He hears the all too familiar clinging of keys hitting each other and he panics. He practically leaps across the room, naked, and pulls her into a kiss. She's already fighting him but only half-heartedly. He already knows her so well, knows her body so well. He bites her bottom lip to get her to moan and takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She has morning breath but it's not that bad and really, when did he ever think he'd actually get to taste her morning breath anyway. She pulls back again, stumbling a bit and stepping on his newest action figure sample. She giggles and then frowns because it's not funny and she whispers something about having to go now. But he just shakes his head and runs his hands down her back, under the damned shirt to pull her close by her bottom.

He's more aware of his naked frame now, especially since he can feel himself harden against her stomach, rubbing on the cotton of the blue fabric. He runs a hand through her tangled head of hair, the strands shining bright yellow in the glow of the room. And he really kisses her, lips engulfing hers, his tongue finding every crevice of her mouth. A sloppy, wet, delicious kiss that makes her knees actually go weak so that he has to help her back over to the bed.

But it's like her back hitting the soft sheets wakes her up again and she's moving to get up. Instead of his tongue in her mouth, words are leaving through it like “wrong” and “mistake”, and “friendship”. But he knows her leaving would be a mistake and it would be wrong. He needs her to stay, desperately needs her to stay, because once she leaves he knows this won't happen again and all they'll have left is their friendship.

Then somehow he's alone in his bed because she's made her way to his living room. He finds her there looking for her purse even though she's still bottomless and he must have taken away more than her breath because she's obviously not thinking clearly.

It doesn't take long before she's laid back on his dinette, back arched as he runs small circles around her clit with his tongue. She's making sounds that come from the back of her throat and he swears her can feel their vibrations in his lips. Her legs are slung over his shoulders and he's hunched over the table, he knows his back will hurt later, but he doesn't give a shit because she's still here and that's what matters. He doesn't know if she'll still leave afterwards but at least he can do this for her because _Jesus Christ_ , she's the sexiest creature he's ever seen and it was never this good in his fantasies.

The keys that were previously clutched in her hand fall to the tile with a loud clang when he runs a hand under the bright blue fabric and slides a thumb over her nipple. She grips his hand through the shirt, keeping it there, and squeezing it hard as he kisses into her, sucking gently and making her gasp. The heel of her foot digs into his back when she comes, and he hopes it leaves a bruise.

She comes back to bed after that. But not right away. She makes them tea first.  



End file.
